I'm coming home
by nimbuschic
Summary: A story of destiny and second chances. When Harry meets the mysterious new kid on the block in Hogwarts,he had no idea how his and her destiny is about to get entwined. Especially when that new kid on the block is somehow, a reminder to himself..
1. Chapter 1

Hey there peepz...My first try in writing a fan fiction.Heheh..Was bored and yea, an hour later on my laptop,the first chapter is completed. Hope u like it. :) I appreciate your kind reviews.. Thanks for reading!!!

Disclaimer:All the familiar characters belong to Jk Rowling.Duh.. For Lilianda..I kinda like to think she's a figment of my imagination on overdrive..LOL.

An Unfortunate Accident

A brand new day.A brand new start. As the petite girl walked past the many people and their luggages, only one single thought filled her mind. The gigglings of girls, the chatter of excited boys sharing their new pranks and jokes, and for minority few, showing off their quirky potted plants,kinda reminiscent of Neville longbottom's favourite plant, the ever so annoying mimbulus mimbletonia—All these were ignored by the girl. Her long ponytail was sticking to the back of her neck as cold sweat started to form and all she could manage at the moment,without dropping her large heavy luggage,was to nervously think about what her mother had advised her and not worry about anything else.

"Yes,not to worry about anything else.Ya right... ", the girl muttered to herself as she squeezed past a seemingly large crowd of red-haired people. " Yet, here I am, stuck with my luggage,with no one else to but lil old me,worrying about how the hell i'm gonna fit in this crazy school that I haven't even heard of...Urgh.." Stopping for a moment to wipe her sweat off her brows, she took a glance around the crowded platform. A crazy thought filled her mind. Now what if i just turn back... And run back to that..that..magic..portal thingy...

She immediately turned,excited with the prospect of running away..Pushing back the rims of her specs nearer to her face as it was slipping off the bridge of her nose due to the sweat, she excitedly thought about her idea. " Yea.. And i can just go home and pretend.. ..pretend that I..I missed the train.. and yea, tell mum, I just gotta stay and...OOFF!!!!" Her small frame suddenly came into contact with another being...foreheads clashed,a tangle of hands and her butt made contact with her floor while her large suitcase fell and opened,revealing an array of dog-eared papers and folders,romance novels,clothes,a couple of Mars Bars and.. undergarments...Her specs had unfortunately flown off too..And yes, she was as blind as bat without them...

"Hey!! Watch where you're going!" she exclaimed angrily as she kneeled on all fours,trying her best to rectify the damage the collision had caused her.Laughter filled her ears and she was kinda grateful to be granted with blurry images at the moment as she struggled to find her vision aids. Fingering something long and familiar within her reach,she immediately grasped it and put it on. The sight of the mess registered and she was horrified to see that her private belongings were all for show on the ground,including...her undergarments...

"ooohh...Sexy undergarments lil shorty!", a blond haired boy called out to her and she immediately stood up to gather and put all her stuff back where it belonged,ignoring all the sniggers around her and more importantly,ignoring the person whom she had just collided into a moment earlier.

"hahahaha!!! Where's your g-string to match that ugly black bra's of yours?"

She was of course angry but, remembering it was her 1st day,she felt that it was best not start a fight with anyone.

As she finally clasped her luggage closed, she dragged her old luggage,face ablaze with shame and anger at the laughing crowd,and was about to turn away and aboard the train in search of a cabin, when a voice amidst the sniggers called out to her.

"Erm...miss..Err..You kinda forgot this...", a bespectacled, black haired boy, not unlike her hair, (in fact it was as messy as hers)about her age, was holding something long and lacy in his fingertips.His face was kinda of a mixture of sorry, embarrassment and amusement as he handed out her gasp pink polka dotted lacy brassiere which she had probably missed in her hurry to pack all her stuff earlier on. There was an even louder chorus of laughter filling the platform once again. With fury at both herself and the person, she immediately grasped the strap of her bra,away from the boy's fingertips and pushed past the mini crowd that had gathered around them to enter the train and her cabin. But as she did so, at the corner of her eyes, she saw the same boy, with a small grin on his face, massaging his poor bruised forehead which was probably as purple and bruised just like her own at the moment.

She finally found and empty cabin with dilapidated seats at the far end of the train and plonked herself down to it, muttering to herself..

"Yea,you are right mum,i have nothing to worry about in this weird school. Except for the fact everyone knows my bra size and I wear pink pokka dotted bras to school...URGH!! I WANNA GO HOME!!!!" Lilianda screamed silently to herself as the train made its way to the legendary Hogwarts,School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's stomach was growling. The sandwiches that Ron had given him (He hated corned beef) while waiting for the lunch lady to pass by their cabin was insufficient. Afterall, all he had for his breakfast was half a grapefruit,thanks to Aunt Petunia's effort to force everyone to shrivel up and die from hunger, that is.. Oh wait, it was suppose to be the new and improved diet plan for the Dursleys in an attempt to be a healthy.Ya,right,Harry though miserably as he massaged his scarred forehead once again,not because of the scar hurting but by a large bruise that had formed,giving him an odd appearance of a boy with a lightning-bolt-carved-into-huge-bump-the-size-of-a-baseball on his forehead

"Alright Harry?That's a nasty bruise you got there,"exclaimed Hermione,finally putting down her book on "Mysterious Mermaids Myths". Ron, on the other hand was catching up on his sleep and was snoring away peacefully,unaware that Crookshanks was rolled up on his lap,also napping.

"Yea, well, it wasn't that girl's fault anyway. I guess I was too excited to get on the train."He muttered as he watched the scenery that passed by his window as the train chugged slowly. His mind drifted away almost instantaneously.Hermione was saying something else related to the incident earlier on. In fact,she had touched on the issue on sensitivity again as earlier on,she had reprimanded him for not being sensitive enough to hand ther girl her bra in front of everyone else.Pfft,thought Harry... What the heck was he suppose to do? Leave the bra hanging on his head?It was incidentally attached to his crop of messy hair for god's sake as he was lying amidst the stuff after the collision.

Harry's thought went back to the girl. She was just about their age,15 too,but how come had he never seen her before? The weird thing was..He felt as if he had seen her before...In a dream...Not far from the present but he knew there was something familiar about the girl that he had not even set his eyes upon until he had her bra stuck to his hair for the very first time that day...He felt his face forming a reluctant grin..He was determined to find out more about the polka dotted bra girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya,actually this part was written on my way back from school, in the train.. LOL..I know, i'm such a nerd..But,yeah,ideas started popping and flowing and I couldnt resist..Heheh!!Alrightey, this is Chapter 2.Can i just call it Chapter 2.I'm bad at naming Chapters..Hehe. Once again, thanks for reading,and if you guys have any constructive criticism,pls dont hesitate to drop me a review alright:)

Disclaimer:I dont own all the H.P characters..Psst..u should noe who they belong to right??hhehehe...

**Chapter 2**

"Anything from the lunch trolley dear??"

Lilianda awoke with a start to the sound of the croaky voice of the lunch lady,knocking on the door of her cabin. She looked around and saw her other companions,who were sharing the cabin with her; a blond,long- haired girl was reading the packet of packet drink upside down and a red haired girl with a very pretty face,who was busy reading a "Hot Wizards List" article from a magazine. She gave a small smile to Lilianda and shook her head(I'm not eating,saving my stomach for the feast,she said). Lilianda looked at the series of multi-coloured sweets,packets of funny shaped balls and little boxes of chocolate(frogs?? Are these for real??) and figured the safest thing to eat was some innocent looking pastries. She fingered for small change in her tiny pink purse and was thankful that she had practiced how to handle wizarding money before she came for the journey. As if she wanted any more embarassment to herself after what had happened earlier that day, she thought silently to herself as she munched on the pastry.

"What's your name? You were sleeping when we entered the cabin.Im Luna lovegood btw..," the blondie girl muttered,not really addressing the question to Lilianda as she was now busy with a new activity,making an..erm..environmentally friendly bracelet out of corks.

"Erm, I'm Lilianda.Sorry,i was kinda tired earlier on,"Lilianda said,with a small nervous smile on her face.

"You got a practical name,"Luna muttered,finally raising her eyes to the Lilianda's face.

"Erm,may I ask why??"Lilianda was now kinda confused.So far all her friends had teased her about her weird name but practical???Wth..

"Well,according to daddy's practical handbook on practical names for babies...Yours actually has a meaning of keeping you safe and unhurt form nasty nargles."

Lilianda gave a look of incredulity to Luna before turning to the red-haired girl for any sort of explanations. The red-haired girl gave a muffled giggle and mouthed "ignore that" to her while introducing herself as Ginny Weasley.

After that rather weird introduction, they got on rather well,talking about Hogwarts practices,rules and professors as Ginny knew that Lilianda was the new kid on the block. Lilianda explained that she was so far homeschooled and had never attended any schools much to Ginny's amazement . Her parents were the ones who had taught her magic all these while and only when her dad died recently, her mum decided it was time to sent her to a proper school.

Pitying Lilianda's condition, Ginny made a promise that she will be her buddy for an entire week,showing her the nooks and crannies around Hogwarts,introducing her around to the right crowd in Hogwarts. However, as she looked at Lilianda's glowing face who was suddenly excited about her being shown around, a realization stirred her,so much so,she was kinda shocked she didn't notice it before. Before she could pursue the matter any further, Lilianda asked her about the professors in Hogwarts.Seems that Ginny had a lot to say about them...

"...and Snape.Professor Snape.He's an ugly git with a nasty temper that fits the ugliness of his face well enough to make you puke. But he's ok i guess. I mean, i get good grades in his class.. He's only nasty to Harry Potter and sometimes to my bro. "

"Oh, who are they?"Lilianda asked, munching on the Mars Bars that had brought along for the trip.

"Well,you surely haven't met my brother. He's all freckly and red-haired and yea, he's one of the tallest Gryffindors. I'll show him to ya later.Well, as for Harry,are you sure you don't know him?? Everyone knows him and he plays Quidditch. He's kinda cute..Well,no he's not..Erm..Yea.."Ginny's faceturned slightly red when she said all these and Lilianda gave a knowing grin to the girl.

"Aha, he must be Mr Hottie in our school then. Can't wait to meet him and give him a rating!!Hahah!!"

Ginny's smile faded a bit when Lilianda said that.

"Erm,you kinda have met him..."

"Really??????When????"

Ginny gave a funny smile before saying,

"Wasn't he the one who handed you your erm...bra earlier on.."Ginny said,an even wider Cheshire cat's grin on her face.

Lilianda choked on her Mars Bars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry scanned the crowd as his usual gang of three,including himself,pushed past the crowd to get to their usual seats on the Gryffindor table. He ignored all the gawking people and whispers all around him as he sat down and glanced at the door of which the 1st years would enter,and wait to be sorted. At the back of his mind, he wasn't sure who he was looking for in the midst of the tiny midgets,all looking pale and frightened. He knew it wasn't the practice of Hogwarts to bring in extra older students especially for the Sorting. But why the heck was he scanning the crowd furiously for the sight of the somewhat familiar messy-haired girl whom he had so briefly encountered with.

As predicted,the Sorting hat went on as per usual,and the enormous and delicious feast temporarily displaced the mysterious girl out of his mind. In fact,he and Ron and Hermione and the other Gryffindors were having too much fun talking about their holidays.Well, all of their holidays seemed like a full month spent in heaven in comparison to his so called holiday with the Dursleys. Besides being starved to death, he had been friendly with the brooms and the mops, washing and cleaning and scrubbing every single corner of the house. He felt like the a house elf and only then did he realise that maybe Hermione's efforts to help them wasn't that bad.

A couple of treacle tarts and sundaes later, they trotted back to their common room(Scollywolly!),sleepy and filled to the brim with delicious food. Just as the Fat Lady opens, they had a glimpse of a figure curled up on the seat nearest to the fireplace, apparently sleeping,empty packets of Mars Bars on the common room floor... Harry's heart seemed to jump into his throat. It was the girl. Was it? As he moved close to the couch and the sleeping girl, the rest were oblivious to this, including Hermione and Ron who were too busy in conversation to notice Harry's indifference to what they were saying and doing.

He was now face to face with the girl. He took in her appearance,slowly but surely...Damn,she looks a bit like... "WHAM!!!" Her hand swirled and smacked him inthe face as she was turning about in her sleep and was stretching her hands outwards.

The loud smack kinda woke her up and there sat Harry,rubbing his face once again, clutching his right cheek in pain.

"Im so sorry..Im sooo..oh,it's..you!!",the sleepy eyed girl's green eyes met with Harry's green ones and her face screwed up with anger.

"What do you want!can't you leave me alone,I'm trying to catch a break here.Urgh!!!"

"Hey! U just hit me in the face in case you didn't notice,look at this! I bet there's a mark!"Harry pointed to his now throbbing face in anger too.

"Oplease. It's an accident ok! Hmmph. Now, if you don't mind, Mr Bra Stealer,i rather sleep in my room rather than face a pervert like you. You deserve that slap for sneaking up on me while I'm asleep you pervert!"

With that, Lilianda stomped off,leaving behind the her empty packets of Mars Bars on the floor,a speechless Harry Potter and a shocked little audience in the Common Room.

Trying to find his tongue again as he rubbed his cheeks, he looked at both of his best friends. They both looked at him and before he could break the silence, Hermione looked bewildered as her eyes darted from the spot Lilianda just stood and then looked back at Harry. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. She wasn't at the scene of the bra incident earlier on that afternoon but knew it from word of mouth through Ron and some her other mates in the train earlier on. But now, as she looked at Harry and the image of the fury-faced girl,something shocking finally hit her but she couldn't utter a single word. Ron on the other hand was in no way silenced.

"Ha..Harry...That girl...she... shee...looks...so much familiar now.."

"Please don't say... " Harry started to answer...

"She looks...like...you..I mean besides the female factor of course.." Ron finished the sentence for Harry. The shocked faces was more than he expected. His throbbing forehead and his now slapped-cheek were all that mattered now. He slumped into the chair Lilianda had slept on,thinking. He rather settled the matter tomorrow. Too much has gone by in just several hours. And further more,as he rubbed his sore cheek,he needed ice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the new timetables were being passed down the Gryffindor table,Lilianda couldn't help but notice the magnificent structure of the Great Hall. It was still a weird feeling to be at Hogwarts,wearing the stifling uniforms and robes,following the rules that theProfessor had told her the night before.No using of magic in corridors.No duelling.No this.No that.All were very annoying rules and so stifling and Lilianda once again gave a great big sigh. She preferred being taught by her mum. Her mum, was a great witch,though she had never told her anything about her past. Dad was a pure blood,as she had been told by her mum one day after endless probing about their family tree. Her dad went missing a couple of years back,undergoing training at someplace her mum's called The Unknown. The news of her dad's death was like a dull ache.She had never been close to her dad at all.All she remembered was that she was always ignored by him and the only similarity between them was their messy raven coloured hair.

"Hey Lils,"Ginny called to her from the other end of the table.Ginny,like herself,had descended down to the Great Hall earlier for breakfast to avoid the crowd coming down from the various common rooms.

"Where were you yesterday? I was straining my neck to see you get sorted!"

"Well, i was up in Prof's Mcgonagall office.I wanted to be Sorted..erm.. not in front of all of you guys. You guys will probably think I'm retarded or something,being in the list of 1st years."

"haha! Yea,but we probably wouldn't know you're a fifth year. You are quite erm.. small.."Ginny laughed out loud.

"Oh really??Haha. Yea,kinda thought so. Oh well, I hope today's gonna be a great day.. If i see that bast...Oh shit,Ginny hide me!!!" Lilianda saw a familiar crop of hair emerging in the midst of the crowd.Damn, that's the potter dude.

Ginny,however,was confused.Before she could react, Harry Potter gave both of them a smile of recognition and was walking purposefully in their direction, leaving behind Ron and Hermione looking kinda bewildered at Harry's actions.

Lilianda,seeing Harry's motive,immediately grabbed her timetable and a piece of toast before saying goodbye to Ginny and in an instant,pushed past Harry without giving a second glance.However,she did strode past without forgetting to stomp on one of Harry's foot, a familiar revengeful smile on her face.

"OUCH!!!Why you little..."Harry was now jumping up and down on one foot,to the amusement and confusion of Ginny who saw the whole thing. Harry's face was beginning to show that of anger but instead he gave a huge sigh and sat himself down next to Ginny,to nurse and inspect his hurt foot.

"Damn that girl!!! Not a day goes by if she doen't inflict bodily damage to me!But I gotta talk to her!! "Harry groaned. Ginny on the other hand was a little jealous over the revelation.Previously,she had thought that Harry was in fact happy to see her but instead,it was Lils that he wanted to see.

"Oh, you mean.. Lils?" she enquired innocently,her eyes fastening itself to Harry's.

Harry turned towards Ginny immediately at the sound of Lilianda's name. "What did you just called her??!!"

"Erm,Lils. Her full name is Lilianda.Im not so sure of her last name though."Ginny was now very curious,judging from Harry's response. Not only was he getting paler but he looked as though he's gonna faint.

Harry's mind went into overdrive. He was reminded impressively of that one single moment with Remus back when he was still teaching DADA.

**_"Ah,Lils always had a soft spot for James...although James was way too big headed for his own good..."_**

"Lils..Lils...Lils..."

He was now playing around with his food, oblivious to Ginny's questioning gaze and was too deep in thought to notice that it was time for his first lesson for the day. How could it be,the coincidences,the familiarity... This was all too...strange...He thought to himself as he made his way to the class,his frowning face became a warning to both Ron and Hermione to not start questioning him.

The sight of Profesor Snape was enough to qualify this day as the worst first day of a new term he had ever had. Not only was he sneering at Harry as if he wanted his hateful gaze to kill Harry on the spot, he was now his new DADA ever since his last Prof was..well..not supposed to be his Prof at all.. So he was now stuck with his most hated teacher, for his best subject. The heavens could not have sent him a better destiny than that,he thought cynically.

However,all this was registered within a nanosecond because the sight of Lils standing next to Proffesor Snape,looking small,dainty and vulnerable had distracted him once again.Her hair was not as bushy as Hermione's but it was definitely much more messier than hers. Girls at both ends of the classrooms,already seated,giggled and sniggered at the sight of the puny size kid standing in front of the classroom. Boys on the other hand was eyeing her up and down curiously.

"Hey,I didn't know that midget was in our year,"muttered Ron who was seated beside him.

Before Hermione could reprimand Ron,Harry already beat her to it. "Hey,don't called her that!"Harry was shocked to find himself defending the girl,whom he found so familiar yet so annoying..

"SILENCE."

With that single word,the whole class making up of Slytherins and Gryffindors were shushed.All eyes were now on Snape and the girl.The girl however wasn't perturbed by the attention she was getting from all ofthem. In fact, her small smile was emitting now, an aura of confidence that was totally in contrast to her vulnerable size.

"Before we start,"Snape continued,his pallid face scanning the room, " I want you to know that we have a new student in our class.Her name is Lilianda P. She has been homeschooled all these time so let's see how she adapts to our syllabus. Ms P. ,I hope you partner yourself with someone capable in my class. You definitely wouldn't want someone else who is lacking in the essentials." His eyes immediately stopped to where Harry was seated. The hatred Harry felt for Snape at that point was indescribable.

Lilianda gave a small smile and a very soft hello to the class before sitting herself down,next to Hermione.

The class went on, with Snape explaining the advantages of non-verbal spells and asked them to pair themselves up. Lilianda was having fun so far,listening to the lecture by Snape. It was a more interesting insight to learn from someone else beside her mum. Besides that it was definitely a refreshing sight for the class to see that it was not only Hermione's hand punching the air everytime Snape posed a question.During the task of practicing non-verbal spells, it was unnerving for Harry,Ron and Hermione to realize that Lils was a much practiced witch in conjuring non-verbal spells. Even Snape,as the class could tell, was impressed,no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Much to Lils disappointment, the class came to an end,and before Harry could approach her,she was gone in an instant. But this time, Harry realised he may not be the only ones(besides Ron,Hermione) that noticed the familiarity of himself and Lils. As he watched Lils went through and out of the door of the dungeon,he thought he saw Professor Snape doing a double take,looking curiously at Harry and then at the fast disappearing figure that was sprinting out of his door.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chappie for my story..Hope u guys like it. I want more reviews coz i got a lot of ideas for this story of mine but the lack of reviews is kinda disappointing.SOb SOb.. I know my grammar might be bad but hey,I wanna try out writing a Harry Potter Fanfict coz i love the stories! Oh well, pls read and hey, tell me what you think about it. Enjoy the chappie. Once again,i typed this on my way back from school, in the train...

Disclaimer: Only Lilianda belongs to me. The rest, JK Rowling. Thks for reading!

Chapter 3:

It was morning again and when Lilianda opened her eyes,she was pleasantly surprised to see an owl,seated and ruffling its feathers at the edge of her bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and blinking a couple of times, she got up from her bed and went towards the owl to stroke her feathers affectionately.The tiny brown owl nipped her fingers in appreciation before lifting up its feet to show Lilianda a parchment,tied securely to it. Lilianda immediately was wide awake when she saw it and quickly untied it,questions started to fill her mind instantaneously. She was already unrolling the parchments as fast as she could and didn't even notice as the tiny bird flew off out of her bedroom window.

As her eyes scanned furiously across the parchment, her eyes immediately filled with tears. Her throat became tight and she could hardly control her feelings any longer. The letter was from her mum and she was both angered and betrayed by what had been said by her mother. So this is it then? She has sent her only daughter and offspring to Hogwarts and within a few weeks, her widowed mother, the one whom she has always admired and loved all these time, has told her that she will be getting married again. Damn, although she wasn't at all close with her dad, she has always thought that her mother was crazy in love with him and couldn't imagine her with another man!! And the truth now lies in the parchment,now lying crumpled in her fist; she was getting married to a mysterious man that she had never heard before?????!!!!!! Was that the reason why she wanted, so desperately to send her only daughter far away from her sight, so as to remove the only offspring that looked so much like her husband so that she can MOVE ON and forget that she has a daughter that depended on her??? So,it was a move to remove her only burden, Lils thought sadly.

Before she could think any further, she immediately threw the parchment away and laid on her bed, her tears flowing as if she has never ever cried before in her entire life. She sobbed and sobbed,not only because she was now alone, but because she had never ever felt so rejected and unloved...

-------

Harry Potter was trying his best to concentrate on his levitation charms in the common room with the others.Hermione,as usual, was reprimanding Ron for leaving his transfiguration homework up to the last minute and was grumbling like an old woman when Ron tried to persuade her to lend her his.

"Come on,Herm. I just need a couple of more paragraphs.Please.Pretty please..Pretty pretty please with droobles and chocolate frogs on the side.."Ron pleaded, his face comical as he was deliberately batting his eyelashes in an attempt to pacify Hermione.

"Urgh..Fine!!!!! You owe me!"

She turned to face Harry seated across her and before she could even utter a word, Harry beat her to it.

"DAMN! I can't concentrate!! Why the heck is she always on my mind!!!!" His slammed his book shut and knocked his forehead on the table,much to the surprise of Hermione. Hermione kept quiet,watching her best friend in amusement as he thumped his head in anger and confusion.

"Erm, Harry, unless you want another unsightly scar etched upon your forehead,I think you better stop.."Hermione uttered in amusement.

Harry finally stopped and turned his face to his friend. A bleary look greeted Hermione.Ahh, it must be because of that girl, Hermione thought.

"It's Lilianda!!!" He cried out. Even Ron, who has been scratching away on his parchment ,looked up.Ron looked at Hermione,looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. He mouthed to Hermione, "Not again!!" before turning his attention back to his copying process.

" It's been 4 weeks and everytime I tried to talk to Lils she would either inflict bodily damage to me or disappear within seconds before I can even utter a single word. This is ridiculous. This is very ridiculous. She is still angry with me.But why??? "

He looked at Hermione,who merely shrugged and with a cry of exasperation, started to bang his head on the table again. Ron,who was trying to finish his homework in time and the fact that Harry's banging forehead was upon the same table, was forced to stop as the banging equated to a furiously shaking table and an even more untidier handwriting.

"Look mate,no offence but why the hell do you care so much about her? I mean, yeah, we got the point that she has the same hair as you, the same coloured eyes as you, even wear specs,and ok, she does look a bit similar to you but that doesn't mean a thing. There are some people in the wizarding world and i bet the Muggle world too look the same and are not related. Take me for example. Hermione said that I looked exactly the same as her muggle poster boy,Bradd Pitt."

Hermione laughed. " Ya right, Ron.. He's way way better looking than you and you must be dreaming!Anyways,Harry, Ron does have a point."

"But, like I said the other day when me and that nasty brat was paired together in Charms class,she even has the...

"SCAR." Hermione and Ron said together in unison,their voices tinged with boredom.

"Yes,yes. It might be your imagina.."

"No!!! It wasn't!!! I saw it! Are you saying that I'm lying to you guys!!! Come on! I told you, it's hidden behind that messy fringe of hers. The other day when she was practicing her levitating Charms with me, I saw her playing around with her levitating charms on her hair. And i saw it. I'm not lying. I solemnly swear,I really did saw it.She has it,she has it ,SHE HAS IT!!!!!"

Saying all that left Harry breathless for a moment. Ron and Hermione merely looked at each other and kept quiet. Hermione thought silently in her head.First it was the Stone,then the Secret Chamber,then Sirius,the the Triwizard thingy... Sigh, why couldn't Harry be like all the muggle guys she knew back at home. All they thought about was sex and football, and in comparison to all the confusions and drama Harry has placed upon them all these years, she silently wished that maybe it wasn't that bad if Harry was like one of those damn Muggle boys. With a sigh, she sat back on her chair and busied herself with her Runes homework so as to avoid Harry's angered gaze upon them.

----------------------

"Oh my GOD!! Lils,oh Lils! Why..your eyes..." Ginny gasped,as she saw the petite girl walking down the stairs towards the Great Hall. The girl's face seemed whitewashed, her robes in a mess and all wrinkled and her hair, erm, was in a much messier mess than it ever was. She was not wearing her glasses,Ginny noted as the girl came towards her,and saw that the glasses were placed in the girl's pocket. Lils, who heard Ginny's voice,immediately tried t o wipe away her tears.

"Oh girl,what happened.Why?Did any other the Slytherins did something to you?"Ginny put her arms around Lils,her shoulder now heaving with emotion as once again, tears began to fall uncontrollably.

"Ginny..I ..wanna..."

"What Lils..." Ginny patted her friend's back comfortingly..

"Ginny, I wanna...I wanna go home."

"What??????"

"I wanna quit Hogwarts and go home!!!!"

Lilianda cries became even louder and unfortunately for her, Harry was coming down the stairs towards the Great Hall too. His eyes found Lils and his face immediately became clouded with concern. Lilianda was simply too tired to run away, to tired to stop and stick her tongue out like she always did whenever she saw Harry walking towards her after classes,too tired to distance herself away from Harry. Ginny was about to tell Harry not to ask Lilianda anything as he approached them, when suddenly the petite figure that she was holding became limp. In horror, she saw that Lilianda's green eyes were no longer in sight and she was now holding on to a girl who has fainted. Before she could even say a word,Harry immediately went to her side,took Lilianda in his arms and carried her towards the Gryffindor common room. Ginny kept her eyes locked upon her 2 friends, a familiar feeling immediately fiiling her. Brushing it away, she gave a mere sigh and made her way to the Great Hall,lost in her own thoughts.

-----

Harry wanted to carry Lils to the Hospital Wing but finally decided against it. The common was the nearest and it was almost empty anyway.It was a Hogsmeade weekend and almost all of the Gryffindors he knew were all there. Ron and Hermione had gone off without him, and he decided not to go as he wanted to practice Quidditch on his own for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw. He was in fact on the way to the Great Hall to get some early breakfast before all the younger Hogwarst pupils when he witnessed the incident. He remembered,shockingly, as he dabbed Lilianda's face with a wet towel,how his heart felt as if it had been tugged away from his body when he saw the green eyes fade away in unconsciousness.It was unnerving to realize the amount of concern he had for this..this girl. A gigantic feeling of responsibility and protectiveness has been building in him,unconsciously,he thought to himself. But he was confused. Why? Why is this feeling of affinity building up in him when all he got from the girl within the past few weeks were shoves, foot stomping and even slaps? Lilianda was still unconscious ,her breathing steady but her face was still pale. Harry carefully dabbed her face with a wet towel, his thoughts still heavy on the questions he wanted to ask her once she regained consciousness. His hand brushed aside Lil's messy fringe. Now, upclose, it was undeniable that there was indeed a scar. A scar that was shaped not like his but has a peculiar similarity to that of a curved moon. It was rather small and could not be seen by those who won't pay attention to minute details but, to Harry's trained seeker eyes, it was clear to him. Then again, said the voice inside his head that sounded very similar to that of Hermione's , she could have actually injured herself and that could be a rational explanation for it. Harry sighed. It was too similar. It was all too similar and familiar. He has been pushing away this thought for so long now. It has always been on his mind. Could Lilianda P be his long lost relation? Or even family. A familiar rush of excitement filled him. Could she be his... Harry knew it was farfetched but could this girl be his own twin??? As much as he didn't want to place too much high hopes on this possibility, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Maybe I am that desperate for a home and a family,he thought to himself. With a sigh, his smile faded.

All at once,his thoughts went to his mother. Lily Potter. _Oh mum, I want to see you again._ After the incident at the graveyard,when Voldemort's wand and his connected, the sight of his mum simply made him forget for that one crazy second that he was fighting for his life against Voldemort. His mum.His dad.His family.

He looked down upon Lil's unconscious self. Her forehead was warm now and colour was now returning to her cheeks. He touched her forehead and realised that she was now running a fever and with another sigh, he got up from his bedside chair and went to fetch Madam Pomfrey. He decided that this family thing could wait and all that mattered now was Lil's health.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I was typing this at home, not in the train. Got a bit bored at home after studying for my Psych test.. I think this chappie's my longest yet not one of my best. Hey,im a newbie in this.So u gotta understand eh.. hehe... Thanks for reading... U can review if you want too.. If you think this story is boring,oh wells..any suggestion??? lol...oh well.. enjoy the read...

Disclaimer: Lilianda is all mine. Jk Rowling owns the rest of the familiar things/characters that u see in my story..

Chapter 4:

Lilianda was flying.Flying high in the sky. Zooming in and out of clouds. She pointed her wand at one of the fluffy clouds and poof! It immediately changed its colour from white to pink, the exact same shade to that of a cotton candy.In fact,when Lils took a pinch of it and tasted it,it was indeed the best cotton candy that she has ever tasted. She felt happy and free... Flying around,eating cotton candy clouds and singing to herself, a corny muggle song she heard from the radio once...

_**You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah**_

_**You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear**_

_**You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things,**_

_**it's just a chick thing**_

_**You ought to let it go,**_

_**and try to understand but you don't have a clue...**_

_**That's what girls do...**_

_**They keep you guessing the whole day through...**_

_**Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true...**_

_**That's what girls do...**_

Suddenly,amidst all her singing, she heard a voice calling out to her... She turned left and right however there was no one in sight.

"Lils..." The voice was very comforting.Very familiar too.. Sounded as soothing to that of her mother's.

"Mum,is that you..."She flew here and there..but there wasn't anyone... The clouds became dark and gloomy all of a sudden... She started to panic...There, amidst the clouds was a tall dark figure,flying towards her,appearing suddenly and she knew that voice didn't belong to that figure.

"Mum,Mum!!!!where are you!!!!"

The figure was coming nearer and nearer.. She could see the face of the figure now.. It wasn't a person. It was in fact a monster..He looked snake- like, with a white pale face and cruel gleaming red eyes,his evil sinister smile was as horrifying as death. Lils was paralysed ...He came closer,his white fingers closed itself around her shoulders,shaking her...She screamed with all her might...

"Lils!"

There it was again... That soft voice...

-------

"Lils..Lils!Wake up,wake up now!!!"

Lilianda opened her eyes,only to be greeted with a blurry face.Someone had removed her glasses and all she saw was a blur of colours.Her whole body was wet with perspiration and she was shaking like crazy.It took her awhile to realize what was happening and was thankful to God that it was just a dream.A dreadful dream that seemed so real. Without thinking, she immediately embraced the person who has tried so hard to wake her a moment ago.She sobbed into the person's shoulder, loud heaving sobs that shook her entire small frame.

Harry embraced Lil's shaking body, trying his best to comfort her. He was of course shaken by her screams, her body convulsing and thrashing about in her bed. He was soaked to the skin from his match against Ravenclaw( Gryffindor won.Duh!) a couple of hours ago but he pulled himself away from the party in Gryffindor's common room. It was surprising and lucky that he managed to capture the Snitch during the match as he could have sworn his heart and mind wasn't into the game at all. All he could think of was Lil's face and the fact that she has been hospitalised for a week already. Ron and Hermione felt puzzled by Harry's sudden change in self. He was even more quiet than he usually was and during the past few days of the week, he would only speak when needed and even more puzzling was that even in Snape's class, he faced all of Snape's criticism with such a straight and blank face that even when Snape gave him the lowest mark in the entire class just because he missed one tiny ingredient in his potion. Even Snape was caught off guard when Harry's reply to his question, "Are you an idiot in making potions in class?!" was a "Yes,Proffesor." That was the extend of how affected Harry was of Lil's condition..

Madam Pomfrey said that Lils has not been eating well for a lot of days before her collapse and was under a lot of pressure and depression. Harry stroked Lilianda's messy hair comfortingly as he shushed her,telling her it was just a nightmare.

"Hey,it's alright.I'm here.It was just a nightmare," he softly said to Lils,who was clutching his back tightly.

After a while, when she was no longer shaking,she loosened her grip on Harry. She was about to ask for her glasses when Harry handed them to her. Once the room came into focus,she glanced at the boy who was sitting at her side. His concerned face searched hers, a questioning and comforting glance from his eyes that were so much like her own. His hand went to clutch hers before she started to speak.

"Ha..Harry..Why are you here? You come here every single day. I pretended to sleep whenever Mdm Pomfrey said I had a visitor because I don't want anyone to ask me any questions." She muttered miserably as she looked down upon their clutched hands.It was a funny feeling when Harry did that.

"Lils, there's so much I want to talk to you about. But,looking at your condition, I think it's best if we were to talk after you get out from this place. I know you must hate me but I really really really need to speak to you about some stuff. This is important, and I will even let you slap or hurt me in any way that you want..But just...please I wanna talk to you."

Lilianda was shocked to hear the earnestness in his voice. She gave a small weak smile about the part where he said that she was allowed to hurt him and gave his hand a tiny squeeze.

-------

Ginny was overjoyed to see Lilianda walking towards the Great Hall again. After a week and a half without her good friend, she felt empty without their mindless chitter-chatter and gossip. Now, with Lils back, she felt more at home and cheerful. She was kinda sick talking about Quidditch with Ron and the other guys from their team,no matter how much she loved the game.She too,was like any other teenage girls who want to talk about boys and other people and in her opinion no one can compare Lils and her gossip-sessions whenever those 2 get together.

One thing that annoyed her a bit was how Harry was the one who rushed towards Lils when he saw her walking towards the Great Hall for dinner. Pushing aside his favourite treacle tart,he ran towards Lils and gave her a hug,before assisting her towards where Ron,Hermione and Ginny were seated. Ginny hid her annoyance well and plastered on a smile and welcomed Lils.

"Hey Lils.Hope you are ok. You gave me a shock the other day.Hope you are alright now."Ginny said to Lilianda who was now being served pumpkin juice by Harry.

"Ya,i'm fine. Just had a lot to think about,so maybe my brain decided to shut down at that moment of time. Oh no, look, I got to meet all the Professors to ask about my make-up lessons for all those classes I have missed. See you guys around," She answered and before she went off, she turned to face to Harry.

"Hey harry.Erm.. Let's meet at the fifth floor corridor at around 6 today."

"Sure.I'll be there," Harry replied.

"Oohh...Someone has a date..." Hermione exclaimed looking at both of them,with a mischievous smile.

"Nah,it's not.We just wanna talk about you know what." Harry muttered before finishing up his 2nd tart. Ron and Hermione gave each other a knowing look and didn't ask any further questions. Afterall, Harry did tell them what happened between him and Lils in the hospital wing the other day. They both knew that Harry wanted to confirm some stuff and maybe,just maybe, some truth can be shed..

As the trio went on with their usual discussion on homework and stuff, Ginny was no longer listening. She was again being her usual jealous self. Sigh.Maybe she should stop fancying Harry Potter anyways. There were so much more things that she didn't know about him and he probably wouldn't give a rat's fart about her no matter what.She looked at Harry's laughing face( laughing at Malfoy who was choking on his toast a couple of tables away) and once again, was mesmerized by the boy who lived. Oh well, there's always other boys. She turned and looked around and saw Neville Longbottom, falling flat on his face after tripping over his shoelaces. Sigh...This is way too hard

-----

Harry was finding it hard to keep his mind on his schoolwork.. He was counting down the hours that went by...4 more hours to go.3 more...2 more... 1 more... YES!!! At the sound of Professor Trelawney's voice,"U may go...", he immediately packed his stuff and was the 1st to run out of the door.

Lilianda was already there,leaning against the wall. She was staring onto one of the spots on the castle's wall and was lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey.Hope i'm not late..." Harry apologised to Lils.

Lilianda merely gave a small shrug and looked at Harry expectantly. "So...What do you wanna talk about...I hope..It's not.. You know...Anything of those...Erm..How do u say it..."

"Mushy-mushy stuff???" Harry added for her, a grin on his face. He was certainly enjoying the look on her face when he uttered that. The look on her face was one that was so similar to whenever he muttered the word "Voldemort".

"Okok...So get to the point Potter. "She said with an annoyed smile. They found a bench in the courtyard near the Transfiguration class and sat down. Harry took a deep breath before he started.

"Lils, I don't know whether you realize this but it is funny how..."

"I look like you???" Lils finished off the sentence for him. Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times in surprise.So she did know.

"How did I know? Oh please.. The number of times I've heard the whispers by our fellow Gryffindors. Oh,she's a bit like Potter.Oh her messy hair's just like Potter's .Her eyes are very queer. They look just like Potter's.Potter this and Potter that. It was hard to miss out on that you know. Especially since I'm being compared to a scrawny git like you."

"What?!Why you little...Okok..focus Potter... Ok,so.. U mean you DO know how scarily alike we are???"

"Ya,duh. Ok, it wasn't that obvious at first..But i kinda took notice when we were in DADA when we paired together. I dunno why but when we were faced to faced that time, I felt kinda shocked. It's like the way you're holding your wand, your eyes,your hair,the way your face turns even uglier when you are intense..Hey, you're doing it now... It all fits.. Haha! You do look like me. I used to make funny faces in the mirror all the time.." Lilianda laughed.

"ha ha.Very funny.But don't you feel...Weird?? I mean, come on, we look the same. I think it's weird how we seemed so much alike and u even got the scar.YES. The scar... I meant to ask you that.." Harry continued.

"Ok, this I'm not so sure. You see...when i was little I..." Liliana stopped for a brief moment. She thought she saw a red-headed person behind one of the pillars nearest the entrance of the courtyard.She grinned.My oh my.Someone's a little jealous... Hmm..Let's have some fun..

"Ya.. the scar..Go on..." Harry tried to rush her. But Lils was all smiley and grinning and suddenly there was a change. She was edging closer and closer to Harry... Much too close..

"Err..Lils.. Why are you moving towards me..and touching my hair..and looking all weird at me..."Harry said, as Lils advanced upon Harry a funny smile on her face..

"Shush.Wait. U won't regret this.Trust me Potter.. Don't you know you got an admirer.."Lils whispered playfully,still maintaining that playful posture of hers against Harry and playing with his hair.. "And don't look so tense.. U look way ugly..Come on play along.You do wanna know,who's the chic right?"

" What?? Hey, stop twirling my...What?I've got an admirer??Is she somewhere here,"Harry finally whispered curiously.

"Don't turn around you git...She's standing way behind us but I can feel her gaze. A jealous gaze if you know what I mean..Come on,play along..."

Harry momentarily stopped to think.It was annoying really,talking about something so important and to be distracted with something so trivial as this..Oh well...He thought. He gave a smile and gave his best im-flirting-and-damn-interested-in-this-chic-look and leaned forwards towards Lils,occasionally whispering in her ears.( He sorta learned that from one of the characters on the Muggle television programme...) and Lils continued twirling with his hair and laughing in a bimbo sort of way.

Before he knew it, he realised that there was someone near them.

"Ahem..Sorry to disturb but Professor Trelawney wants to meet up with ya Lils. Something about your essay on tea leaves reading," a familiar but tense voice was heard.

Harry looked up and saw an all too familiar face-Ginny Weasly.It was undeniable. There was a look of jealousy on her face and a sort of anger that turned her face scarlet. A bad combination considering her red hair, and now she looked like a cherry tomato with a wig on.

Lils shot Harry a satisfied look and went off before giving Harry a deliberate flirtatious wink.

It was now weird as Ginny was alone with Harry in the now deserted courtyard.Harry always knew that Ginny had a thing for him back then..But til now??? He looked at Ginny, and before he could utter a word, she bid him goodbye. Not before he realised that there were tears in Ginny's eyes.

Harry gave a cry of exasperation. Urgh..One problem after the other... At least he knew what to expect from scumbags like Voldermort.But with chics like Ginny and Lilianda... He doesn't have a hope or a clue...


End file.
